Diffrent alike
by Micke
Summary: Publishing some drivel I found on my harddrive. This being a Ranma and HP crossover, the purpose behind it was to explore how a Ranma & Tonks relationshionship would have worked.


Ranma ½ and Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: I own neither of these wonderful pieces of art. This is not an attempt to make money of the registered trademarks of others, in other words I'm doing this for fun.

Author's pre-note: Just so you all know before reading, after all I don't want to piss off any reader, this will be an alternate universe. I promise to try to stay in character. Most of the story, if not all, after the first chapter will take place in Great Britain. It will probably start around the fifth installment in the Harry Potter series, mainly because the latest installment messes up my intended plot pretty bad (okay it kills it, I admit I'm not good enough to write around that). One final thing Ranma will not wield magic in this fic, he is almost too powerful as it is, and considering that we haven't been showed any homing spells, at least what I am aware of, don't take my word for it. No homing basically means that Ranma can dance circles around anyone and one punch would probably severely maim, if not outright kill anybody in the "Harry Potterverse." The guy can take down freaking Ryoga, and the only one close to Ryoga in Harry Potter is Hagrid. I don't know if Ranma's powers will be tuned down to human level, I guess time will tell. Overpowered Ranma fics have been done before and I'm not sure if I want to make this into one.

**Added later.** This work is in a non finished and proofread format, it will contain grammatical faults, as well as cutting off in the middle of things. If you can handle that feel free to read on.

Okay sorry about all the rambling now on with the story.

* * *

The weather was gray, if gray can be used to describe the weather. Typical London weather, large banks of fog and a slight drizzle. Even though the rain wasn't hard the little kid was soaked to his skin. His white shirt and pants clinging to his body. He was obviously a foreigner, if not his odd clothes gave him away, his look of being lost would have worked equally well. Young Ranma Saotome wasn't used to big cities yet after all. All the flashing lights and not a tree in sight, only street after street with asphalt and weird buildings. His father had said something about catching up with some old friends and had proceeded to enter a pub called "The laughing duck," the last thing he said to his son was the they would meet back at their tent before the dark had fallen.

So here Ranma was wandering the streets of London. The sun was high in the sky so he had a lot of time to kill, he had tried training, but people's looks alone told him that they thought he was acting weird. One thing his pop had taught him early on during their trip was to not draw attention to oneself. Once their whispers got loud enough for even him to hear, though he didn't understand what they were saying, he decided he should find something else to occupy his time with. So it happened that Ranma passed a boring gray building with a high steel fence around it. It was a school for kids his age. Voices full of mirth and laugh were being heard from the other side and Ranma's back subconsciously hunched over a bit. This was something he had never been allowed to have, friends and play normal part of every childhood. Why was he different? Why couldn't he have what everyone else had? Questions that Ranma had asked himself many times though he had never been able to find an answer.

He stood there staring through the bars at the children playing tag, further to the left some girls were using the swings. Then to the right there was this group of boys standing in a circle. He didn't know what they were doing, though judging from the way they were screaming they seamed to be having a wonderful time. Ranma turned to leave, his feet feeling heavy as he turned his back on the school. A woman walked past him on his left. He dragged his feet behind him as he walked away. He hadn't even gotten across a cross the street before a screamed alerted him to the fact that something was wrong. Never one to think before he acted, he spun on his heals and started to climb the fence.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was not a happy camper at the moment. To say she was steaming with anger would be having a fair shot at winning the understatement of the year award. How did she get in to this situation? 

Nymphadora Tonks, or just Tonks as she preferred to be called, is a witch. Born to the pureblooded witch Andromeda Tonks, formerly Black, and muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks. A muggle being someone incapable of performing magic and with generally no clue about the existence of wizards and witches. So far everything seems just fine and dandy. Loving parents, a big house and instead of a little dog she had a little broom. If it wasn't for the fact that her father was born a muggle, everything would indeed have been perfect. Not that young Nymphadora hated muggles in particular, far from it, no the problem was that her father wanted her to get a proper education prior to her magic education at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

In the beginning everything had seemed awesome to little Tonks. Here she had been able to find friends and generally hang out with other kids her age, when she looked back at her first month of school, it was as if she had been looking through pink glasses the entire month. Those glasses had since been broken and trampled over. If there is something that binds together all kids, a trait found in almost everybody, it is the ability to sense when someone is insecure and therefore open to teasing or worse bullying.

Young Tonks was indeed an unusual child, even for being a witch. Metamorphmaguses were rare and she was one, able to change her appearance through willpower. During her first month of school she had kept a low profile, opting for brown hair instead of the bright colors she used to wear. As soon as she felt secure with her friends and the new environment she swore to herself that she wouldn't hide anymore.

The days passed and in due time came the day when young Nymphadora decided she felt secure enough to let everyone see the true her. The sudden change in hair color could always be explained as a dye job and so what if her body changed propositions, normal girls had growth spurts.

Unfortunately for her the other kids didn't listen to reason, that was the first day, with many to come, for her to be considered the class freak and free for all to do whatever they liked to. In the beginning she had let her rage flown free. Getting a reputation for fighting and odd incidents accompanying her where ever she walked. When words of this reached her parents, they went furious, but not as Nymphadora had hoped. No, they didn't care about her tormentors, instead they scolded her about her irresponsible behavior instead. Using magic in front of muggles, even if it was accidental magic, and that she had struck landed her with a month of being grounded and her broom being sold. Needles to say Tonks had never went to her parents about this matter again. It was strange, everything else they talked about and she always felt that she could trust them with anything.

A lot had happened in the past year and today it all got out. She was standing there in the school yard surrounded by most of her classmates and even some bullies from the upperclasses. Don't let them get to you, don't let them get to you, it's not worth the trouble to fight back, rang through her head, as she was showed around amongst those in the circle. She could endure this, it was nothing. Her bag had been taken from her a while ago and all her books were lying in tatters on the cold and wet tarmac. A quick shove and a leg in front of hers made her join them.

School uniforms have their uses, protecting the student in case of an accident is not one of them. Red blood started to flow from Tonk's knees, staining her white socks. Her assailants stopped for just a slight second, they had drawn blood from their victim. Then they were on her again with renewed frenzy. Pushing and hitting it wasn't their fault, she was to blame for everything that was wrong and of course it was right of them to take out their anger on the source. Tonks gave a cry of pain and then bit down on her lower lip, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing what pain they caused her. Punches we hailing over her and she could feel her lip busting and taste the iron of her own blood. Tonks couldn't take it anymore and curled up into the fetal position. The world was becoming a blur around her and for awhile there was no more pain. The blackness engulfed her.

* * *

Basically what I have written so far. Think I typed this up last summer or so, after reading the new Potter book. The possibilities of matching Ranma up with a metamorphmagus seemed to have some good scenes in it. 


End file.
